


Gracias por salvarme, carita bonita

by BunnyKiller



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyKiller/pseuds/BunnyKiller
Summary: -Había olvidado que eras tan divertido, belleza- Harry sonrió como un demonio y guiñó un ojo.-Ya para, me estás haciendo sonrojar-Jay golpeó su rodilla juguetonamente antes de mirarlo completamente -¿Sabes? Nunca te hice un cumplido-Harry ladeó la cabeza.-¿Qué?-El rompehielos de Evie-Dijo como si fuera obvio Nunca te hice ningún cumplidoOHarry es muy pansexual y asustado de Audrey, termina pidiéndole ayuda a Jay y se produce una conversación gay.





	Gracias por salvarme, carita bonita

**Author's Note:**

> Esto esta traducido del ingles   
Hay cosas sin mucho sentido y es principalmente una batalla de cumplidos que se va a extender por cuatro capitulos  
Los cuatro caps estan escritos y solo necesitan correcciones para publicar, con suerte no tardare mucho :D

Harry cruzo el pasillo, revisando el corredor a su espalda otra vez, sus oídos alineándose con el silencio mientras oía con suficiente cuidado como para que el sonido de tacones no se le escapara.  
  
Nada. Por ahora.

Soltó el aliento. Había aprendido a celebrar con alivio las pequeñas victorias desde que era joven.

Desde que dejo la isla y llego a Auradon, grandes batallas de espadas y la confrontación en general había casi desaparecido de su vida. Por un lado, eso significaba paz, y no estaba tan mal bajar las barreras de violencia que mantenía a su alrededor, por otro lado, esa paz significaba que cosas que no significaban nada antes, ahora eran problemas inmensos.

Como cierta princesa primorosa.

Harry rodó los ojos.

El aún no sabia como se había encontrado atrapado en la presencia de Audrey, si apenas habían bailado una vez en la fiesta de compromiso de Mal.

Bueno, tal vez una sesión de besos en una esquina obscura después de la fiesta puede haber pasado. Quien hubiera pensado que un pequeño roce de labios la hubiera mantenido pegada a su lado desde entonces.

En Auradon, Harry no tenia mejor lugar para quedarse que los dormitorios de la preparatoria, ni él ni los demás de los hijos de villanos, la mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil estaba en casa por el verano; pero ella siempre estaba allí.

Siempre.

Pelarse de ella era difícil en el mejor de los escenarios, imposible en el peor.

Ella estaba allí mientas él veía a Gil y a Jay hacer deportes, cuando estaba con Uma en las reuniones del reino, Harry incluso había intentado huir a casa de Evie, y aun así ella apareció preguntando por él.

Dejo que su paso se alentara solo un poco.

Estuvo en la orilla de una carrera desde que dejo la habitación de Audrey.

Él tenía una debilidad por chicas que sonreían con los ojos y lo guiaban de la mano, para ser honesto, él tenía una debilidad por las chicas en general.  
Incluso más cuando fueron peligrosas villanas y él epitome de poder femenino.

Por una vez deseo poder mantener sus pantalones puestos.

El ya había estado en la habitación de Audrey, pensó que esta vez podía obtener algo de eso; pero ella seguía evadiéndolo, tocando su pecho solo para comentar cuanto amaría verlo en un traje azul real, como se ajustaría perfectamente a sus brazos, como sus ojos estarían mejor acompañados por un cabello castaño arenoso en vez de su cabello negro natural.

Él podía haber lidiado con eso. Pero toda la situación cruzo una línea cuando ella apareció con una toallita desmaquillante en la mano y se acercó a su cara con ojos decididos, murmurando sobre esa masa negra alrededor de sus ojos.

El no era ningún príncipe, y no podía soportar el interminable prejuicio encima de todo lo demás.

Salio corriendo apenas ella le quito el ojo de encima.

Harry capto el eco de algo detrás de él, se congeló donde estaba parado y giro la cabeza, oídos preparados.

Otro paso, luego otro.

Sintió escalofríos cuando el sonido creció.

Analizo la situación mientras volvía a su trote, pero, incluso si corría, no llegaría al final del pasillo antes de que ella apareciera, y su dormitorio todavía estaba a dos pasillos de distancia.

Miro a su alrededor, una puerta abierta serviría por el momento.

—Mierda—Todas las habitaciones se veían igual de cerradas. Cerro los ojos y los abrió, ya era hombre muerto.

Y luego vio una lámpara rota parpadeando encima de una de las puertas, paro en seco.

Estaba salvado.

Se lanzó hacia la puerta, tocando desesperadamente.

—¡Jay! ¡Jay! Jay Jay Jay Jay Jay Jay Jay ¿Estas allí amigo? ¡Abre!— Volteo ligeramente hacia el inicio del pasillo y capto algo rosado moviéndose, volvió a tocar con más insistencia —¡Por favor camarada! ¡Abre la puerta Jay! ¡Sálvame!—Su voz alta y desesperada.

Lo último que quería era escuchar el balbuceo y quejido de Audrey, eso solo la haría ajustar más su mano sobre él.

El peso de la puerta desapareció de debajo de él, solo tubo medio segundo para quitarse del camino y evitar chocar de frente con Jay.

Giro sobre sus talones y cerro la puerta antes de alejarse de ella como si fuera toxica.

—No le digas que estoy aquí— Subió su garfio, tratando de verse amenazador, pero apenas tenia aliento y solo logro verse desesperado.

Un toque en la puerta fue todo lo que tomo para que Harry dejara el acto, bajando el garfio y empezando a callar el silencio.

Jay sonrió divertido.

Otro toque.

Ahora Jay se estaba moviendo, una mano pesada en su bicep moviéndolo por donde había llegado.

Harry tubo un momento de puro terror cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, el cerro los ojos pensado que Jay solo lo lanzaría a la bestia. Pero su espalda solo encontró la pared, cuando abrió los ojos, estaba detrás de la puerta abierta.

—¿Harry está aquí?— Audrey dijo con impaciencia. Harry aguanto el aliento, Jay no tenia ninguna razón para mentir por el excepto pena.

Pero Jay ya lo había sorprendido antes, entonces solo pudo sonreír cuando escucho la respuesta.

—Nop—Dijo Jay, Harry movió su cabeza para ver la puerta que el brazo de Jay mantenía en su sitio.—No lo he visto— Añadió.

Su bronceado brazo desnudo apoyado en la puerta, inamovible, escondiéndolo.

Harry no sabia si le gustaba todo esto de ser protegido.

Desde que habían encontrado a Ben en el bosque, Harry había notado que Jay era un protector nato.

Ben había rugido y movido sus garras, Harry había crecido en la isla, el era bueno evitando cosas, pero por alguna razón, no esperaba que esa cosa fuera tras él.

Jay lo movió del camino de Ben, dos veces, y luego todo el cuerpo de Jay estaba en frente de él, brazo todavía estirado para atraparlo y moverlo otra vez si era necesario.

Y eso lo hizo sentir extraño.

El era el protector de Uma, no es como si ella lo necesitara, pero se había mantenido a si mismo y a Gil fuera de serios problemas desde que podía recordarlo, siendo ambos los más jóvenes, era una alianza necesaria.

El nunca necesito ese tipo de ayuda.

Nadie, nunca, lo había protegido a él.

No de esa forma.

—¿Seguro?—Audrey dijo, inquisitiva, su voz más aguda de lo normal—Porque podría jurar que lo vi en tu puerta hace unos segundos, y tú sabes muy bien que no me gusta que me mientan. —Finalizó intensamente.

Jay se rió, de verdad se rió, y Harry temió por él. Probablemente él haría lo mismo, pero por alguna razón, en ese instante, desde su posición detrás de la puerta, el no podía entender la insolencia que Jay le mostraba a Audrey.

—Si, estoy solo, probablemente solo me viste entrar a mi habitación.

—¿Así vestido?—Ella dijo, aún más inquisitiva y sin creer ni un poco de la mentira.

Jay solía ser un ladrón espectacular, pero era el más terrible mentiroso.

Harry se asomó de manera que pudiera ver más allá de la puerta sin ser visto, y solo encontró la inmensidad de la espalda bronceada de Jay, con su cabello mojado goteando sobre toda la superficie.

Se lanzó a si mismo contra la pared y su maldijo por haberse metido en otro desastre.

No había manera de que él pudiera dejar la habitación con Jay desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba sin siquiera tratar de aprovecharse de la situación de alguna forma.

—Si Audrey, ¿alguna otra pregunta?—Jay no espero por su respuesta, empezó a mover la puerta, Harry la escucho exclamar —¿No? Bien, adios— Cerro la puerta completamente.

Luego miro a Harry, aun presionado contra la pared, sosteniendo su garfio con ambas manos.

Hilos de humedad bajando desde su cabello, cruzando su pecho, hasta la orilla de sus pantalones vino tinto.

Harry trago y sonrió ampliamente, cambiando su cuerpo para verse más natural y despreocupado.

Jay soltó un resoplido.

—Me debes una grande, camarada.

* * *

—Ella puede ser bastante, te concedo eso— Dijo Jay, ahora con un suéter vino tinto y una toalla en la cabeza.

Harry suspiro, mucho más calmado ahora, sin la amenaza de Audrey, o la sección abdominal de Jay a la vista.

—¿Bastante? Es insufrible—Harry respondió desde la cama de Jay.

—Con el tiempo aprender que Audrey suele leer mucho en las cosas—Jay dijo, quitando la toalla y dejando caer su cabello aun húmedo—Un baile y ella ya piensa que ustedes dos estaban destinados a ser—Añadió drama moviendo su mano y cambiando el tono.

Luego rodo los ojos.

—¡Si! ¡Exactamente!—Harry se dejó colapsar completamente en la cama de Jay—Y no se calla sobre vestidos y trajes y joyería y toda esa mierda, y yo pensaba que yo era avaro y superficial.

—Lo sé—Harry sintió el peso de Jay a su lado y se apoyó en su codo para verlo.—Luego te mira de pies a cabeza y habla sin parar sobre como podrían combinar mejor y todo lo que tienes que cambiar; ella solo quiere un remplazo de Ben—Rodo sus ojos otra vez.  
  
Harry se sentó de golpe.

—No había pensado en eso—Frunció el ceno mientras entendía que eso era exactamente lo que pasaba, levanto una ceja—Ahora que lo pienso, te ves estado allí, hecho eso, ¿tú y ella?

—No realmente, no, o sea, bailamos, hablamos,—Jay tenia una expresión dolida—Luego ella estaba sobre mí, chillando sobre cortar mi cabello y dejar de usar esas _horrendas_ botas.

Harry hizo una mueca, el no podía ver a nadie haciendo que Jay corte su cabello, a menos que este drogado y encadenado.  
Pero eso sonaba más a fantasía que posibilidad.

—¿Como lograste que parara?

—Es una chica celosa, todas lo son en mi experiencia, quería que fuera solo de ella, se dio cuenta que no eramos…nada…absolutamente nada, de la manera difícil—Jay hizo una mueca dolida al recordar, y Harry sonrió—Lo siguiente que se es que ella está teniendo una crisis sobre mentiras y lealtad y porque ningún niño villano jugara con su sangre real, y yo solo la quería _afuera y lejos de mí._

Harry imagino a Jay, príncipe de los ladrones tanto como era de la lealtad real, hablando sin problemas mientras movía su mano hacia su bolso movimiento clásico de Jay- cuando esta pequeña chica rosada aparece de la nada golpeando y gritándole mientras él retrocede.

Jay nunca lo admitiría, pero eso fue exactamente lo que paso.

Y Harry probablemente lo viviría en carne propia la próxima vez que coqueteara con…quien sea.

La restricción no era su taza de té. Lindos humanos lo eran.

—Entonces, estoy perdido— Dijo, viendo pequeños manotazos y gritos en su futuro.

—Sip, lo estas.

Harry gruñó frustrado.

—¿Porque no puede ser como en la isla? Solo juegos y diversión—Dijo dejando su peso caer otra vez en la cama.

—¿De verdad extrañas eso?—Jay pregunto.

Harry se sentó derecho, abrió su boca, y paro, Jay lo miraba con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, pero realmente no lo miraba a él, sus ojos parecían lejos, dentro de si mismo; Jay acababa de empezar a visitar la isla, y su padre, por primera vez desde haberla dejado, y lo último que Harry quería era meterse en una conversación vulnerable con alguien por el cual ya tenia sentimientos cuestionables.

Sacudió su cabeza.

—Sabes a que me refiero—Dijo en vez de responder—Hablarle dulcemente a chicas que no esperaban nada de ti, disfrutar la persecución, la buena emoción de la competencia—Su sonrisa se volvió abierta, Jay tenia que recordar eso.

Antes de que el odio entre la tripulación pirata y el grupo de Mal se había solidificado, Jay y Harry eran _algo como amigos_, y esos dos juntos eran una combinación letal de astucia y apariencia.

—Hasta que fuiste tras de Mal—Jay le levanto una ceja.

—¡Ella fue tras de mí!—Corrigió.

—Y la llevaste con Uma—Jay entrecerró los ojos.

Y eso lo había hecho. Odio solidificado.  
Harry abrió la boca, tal vez si se merecía la patada en la entrepierna que Mal había atinado.

—Detalles, detalles—Harry le resto importancia con la mano y se rio. La verdad era, Uma le había ofrecido un buen trato; en la isla, primer oficial era mejor que el hijo psicópata de capitán garfio.

Jay también se reía, cuando paro, tenia otra mirada extraña en sus ojos.

—¿Que edad teníamos? ¿Quince?

—Si, y luego tú hiciste la cosa—Harry apenas podía contener la risa —Estaba tan molesto.

—La cosa del pescado podrido,—Jay abrió mucho los ojos, recordando con detalle como toda la rivalidad había empezado para ellos dos—La verdad, eso fue idea de Mal— Añadió.

—¡Lo sabia!— Harry soltó y volvió a rugir de risa, Jay también.—Había olvidado lo divertido que eres, cara hermosa— Harry sonrió como un demonio y guiño el ojo.

—Para ya, me vas a hacer sonrojar—Jay golpeo su rodilla juguetonamente antes de mirarlo a la cara —¿Sabes? Nunca te hice ningún cumplido.

Harry ladeo la cabeza.

—¿Que?

—Él rompe hielo de Evie,—Dijo, como si fuera obvio—Nunca te hice ningún cumplido después de que tú me dijiste eso.

Harry dejo que sus brazos soportaran su cuerpo, cabeza aun ladeada, ahora con malicia y diversión.

—Puedes intentarlo ahora, no me importo esperar.

Jay entrecerró los ojos, justo como Evie había hecho cuando lo menciono por primera vez, en ese momento, el no quería participar, el solo quería ignorar que había chocado el pecho con Jay y permanecer detrás de Uma; ahora, en este momento, estaba disfrutando los ojos de Jay viéndolo.

—Iré con el acento también, es verdaderamente difícil de entender pero suena, ¿como lo dices? Hermoso.

—Nah, eso no cuenta amigo—Harry rio, aun mirando a Jay—Evie ya reclamo el acento, fue un intento tan débil.

—Esta bien, dejame pensar— Los ojos de Jay se entrecerraron aún más, cuando hablo, lo hizo lentamente, inseguro—Tienes ojos asesinos.

La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó imposiblemente.

—Oh, ¿los tengo?

—Si, si, puede que los tengas—Jay le sonrió de vuelta.

—Puede que tú tengas grandioso cabello, dulces mejillas—Harry apretó la mejilla de Jay suavemente antes de guiñar el ojo otra vez.

—¿Has visto tu cabello? También, Gaston estaría celoso de ese cuello—Jay soltó de vuelta, sonriendo con más fuerza e inclinándose hacia adelante.

—¿Mi cuello?—Soltó aire—Además, ¿tu bailando? Otro nivel—Harry choco su hombro con el Jay.

—Tienes que parar, me estoy quedando sin cumplidos.

—Lo tomo como que gane.

Jay frunció el ceno y mordió su cachete interno antes de sonreír cómodamente otra vez, una mirada de fastidio cruzando sus ojos por solo un momento.

—Para el récord, yo no fui el que convirtió esto en una competencia.

—¡Ya perdiste Jay!

—Tu…—Jay mordió su labio—¡Tienes geniales manos! Y se te podría considerar atractivo.  
Jay se veía orgulloso de lo que acababa de decir. Harry dejo su cabeza caer a un lado y sonrió vilmente.

—Creo que estoy disfrutando esto— Dijo sin rodeos.

La sonrisa de Jay se volvió soberbia y levanto su ceja con lentitud.

—¿Lo estas?

—Puede ser, belleza.

—¿Entonces estas aceptando tu derrota?—Jay se inclinó hacia adelante desafiante, las puntas de su cabello, no tan húmedas pero aun frías, tocando la piel del bicep de Harry ligeramente.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron.

—Nunca—Igualo a Jay inclinándose, frentes a tres pulgadas de distancia—Eres increíble con una espada, y no mencionare lo grandioso que eres en ese deporte de ninas tuyo.

—¡Ni me has visto jugar!—Jay salto.

—Tenemos tres canales en la isla, es Deportes de Auradon Prep o Como hacer una tarta de manzana con Blanca Nieves.

—¿Entonces me has visto jugar?—Jay sonrió, ojos brillando juguetonamente.

—Y pienso que eres un muy buen jugador, lindura— Movió sus cejas arriba y abajo.  
La mirada de Jay callo y luego regreso a sus ojos, dolorosamente lento.

—Tienes una maravillosa sonrisa, ¿sabes? Llamativa.

La sonrisa de Harry no podía hacerse más ancha, sus mejillas dolían.

Se permitió disfrutarlo por unos momentos, los ojos llenos de verdad de Jay alternando entre sus ojos y su sonrisa, mirada desafiante.

—¿Es esto admitir derrota?—Pregunto Jay cuando Harry no respondió.

—Esto es tomar un descanso hasta que existan palabras para describir lo encantador que eres.

Jay rio con suavidad, Harry sintió su aliento golpear su mentón.

—Ese estuvo bien.

Sus frentes estaban por tocarse, su respiración se aceleró cuando noto los parpados medio cerrados de Jay, aun desafiantes.

—¿Lo fue?—Su voz sonaba rasposa, sin aliento.

Trago fuerte, Jay no parecía tener ningún interés en responder, Harry quería saltarle encima, pero su cuerpo se sentía rígido con toda la tensión contenida.

Dejo caer la mirada y movió su cabeza hacia adelante, preparado para cumplir la demanda de Jay.

Y la puerta se abrió.

Jay giro la cabeza hacia el ruido y Harry se sentó totalmente derecho antes de voltear hacia la puerta.

Carlos estaba balanceando un pedazo de pastel de chocolate en una mano, y su laptop abierta en la otra, mientras usaba la parte de atrás de su pie para cerrar la puerta.

—Hola, Jane te envió esto—Carlos levantó la cabeza una vez que dejó el pastel sobre la mesa —Oh, Harry, hola, tendrás que compartir— Le dijo a Jay antes de mirar su pantalla.

Harry se levantó de un salto.

—Me estaba yendo de todos modos.

Sintiéndose incómodo e insatisfecho, Jay estaba justo allí, y necesitaba un poco de distancia entre los dos antes que le saltara encima —Audrey probablemente ya se fue a su habitación.

Ahora estaba consciente de que todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres un poco? No me importa compartir.

Harry sonrió, por supuesto que quería _un poco_, esa era la razón exacta por la que necesitaba irse.

—No, estoy bien— Se detuvo, Carlos estaba escribiendo algo en la computadora, los ojos de Jay eran indescifrables desde donde lo veían.

Él guiñó un ojo, y la expresión general de Jay volvió a la suavidad.

Harry se despidió y salio por la puerta.

**Author's Note:**

> Dejen kudos si les gusto :)))))!


End file.
